User talk:81.151.120.55
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for your edit to the Omnidroid H-15 page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Potterfan1997 (talk) 09:41, August 21, 2015 (UTC) I really liked the game, and I'll block them now :L Potterfan1997 (talk) 17:28, August 21, 2015 (UTC) I'll be thinking 'bout you~ Hey, could you tell me exactly what image you want, like what site it's on and that :L Potterfan1997 (talk) 06:26, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Is it the one on this site? And ok, I'll try and do that sometime - here's one of your requests by the way: Potterfan1997 (talk) 17:00, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Here's the image: And I don't know about your request - I'm not able to do effects like that. I'm also still trying to catch up with your requests anyway ahaha! Well they all have strong points, but Global Warfare effectively starts the series which is always great - if you get me? Potterfan1997 (talk) 17:40, August 25, 2015 (UTC) For Protagonist, obviously Clem because Walking Dead is amazing - but I also really like Kyle. And I have to say scarecrow for antagonist. Potterfan1997 (talk) 16:12, August 26, 2015 (UTC) I like it, but my personal favourite was Jacks and Clem :P Potterfan1997 (talk) 16:46, August 27, 2015 (UTC) I wish. I haven't gotten a PS4/XB1 yet :( - MIRAI MOON - 16:47, August 27, 2015 (UTC) Oh yeah, sorry about not doing the posters. There's been a combination of me not wanting to at some points, not getting notified until days later, GIMP crashing and being busy. If I can get GIMP working again, I'll try to get one to you later. Sorry ;) - MIRAI MOON - 19:40, August 27, 2015 (UTC) By choose, do you mean pick a favourite? Potterfan1997 (talk) 17:23, August 28, 2015 (UTC) The start of their relationship was really well done so I guess that could be my favourite. And that's cool - good game idea! Potterfan1997 (talk) 07:54, August 29, 2015 (UTC) When you see me I'm shining~ Nice new game! And how about adding another new character from the Walking Dead or Terminator series to add a new twist to the games? Potterfan1997 (talk) 18:28, August 30, 2015 (UTC) here - MIRAI MOON - 20:05, August 30, 2015 (UTC) No I haven't, I'll check it out now :) Potterfan1997 (talk) 16:18, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Well, he believes that Dash and that aren't doing the right thing in trying to save the world their way, and he's come to do it his way? Potterfan1997 (talk) 07:47, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Nice! :) Potterfan1997 (talk) 07:39, September 2, 2015 (UTC) I'll add them to my list, but I don't know when I'll have time to do them all as I'm super busy with school starting atm as well as work and all that. Sorry not to be very reliable ahaha :P Potterfan1997 (talk) 10:14, September 3, 2015 (UTC) I really like it so far, the teaser was really intriguing :) Potterfan1997 (talk) 16:13, September 4, 2015 (UTC) After it's been calm, their will be a villain awakening? Potterfan1997 (talk) 18:26, September 5, 2015 (UTC) It's really cool - especially the reversal flashback bit! Potterfan1997 (talk) 08:03, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Nice - sounds really good. I like how it's developing a new main character as well! Potterfan1997 (talk) 16:11, September 6, 2015 (UTC)